Studies are proposed to further investigate the in vivo metabolism of benzo(a)pyrene in the pancreas, with particular reference to characterization of its metabolites and cellular distribution. Studies are also proposed to investigate the uptake, in vivo metabolism and excretion of di-isopropanolnitrosamine and 4-nitroquinoline-1-oxide and their metabolites by the pancreas from control and induced animals.